


Жара

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Цикл маленьких летних зарисовок без начала и без конца.





	Жара

– Жарко… – проворчал Юра. – А помнишь, Юри рассказывал, что у них в Японии популярны стеклянные колокольчики, которые, типа, призывают прохладу. Бека, нам нужен такой!  
Жарко, было очень жарко. Казахстанское лето. Маленькая комната, которую занимали двое парней, практически плавилась от духоты. Юра даже не хотел переворачиваться, чтобы жаркие простыни не прилипали к спине.  
– Бееекаа, когда уже кондер починят? – проныл уставший от духоты Юра.  
– Во вторник приедут мастера.  
– А помнишь, как Юри расписывал? Ветер раскачивает язычок колокольчика, и хрустальный звон приносит прохладу… Как он там говорил? Дом, в котором живет фурин. Ты прикинь, у них в Японии все на этом двинутые.  
– Ну да, – отозвался Отабек из своего угла.  
Казалось, ему была не страшна жара. Конечно, герой Казахстана, выросший посреди разгоряченного песка и марева над степью.  
Липко, лето на полную катушку, когда, кажется, плавятся даже мозги. Хотелось хотя бы вентилятора.  
– Бека, а помнишь, Юри рассказывал про цикад? Типа, они у них символ жары. А у вас такие есть? – Юра старался не менять позы на кровати, боясь, что простыни возьмут его в плен.  
– Комната, в которой живет весна – пробурчал Отабек  
– А?  
– Кацуки рассказывал, что фурины вешают на окна и балконы, и когда они звенят от ветра, считается, что они приносят весеннюю прохладу. Комната, в которой звенит колокольчик – комната, в которой живет весна.  
– Хуесна. Не-вы-но-си-мо, – Юра, как коренной житель Питера, практически погибал от степной жары. Маялся, страдал, доставал Отабека. В такие моменты безумно хотелось на лед. Вот уж где живет прохлада. Не хватало тренировок, нагрузок. И холода, исходящего от покрытия катка. «Какие, нахрен, фурины,» – думал Юра.  
– Вот вернемся в Питер осенью…  
– И сами будем звенеть, – закончил за него Отабек. – Пойми, Юр, я вырос в этих краях, мне не жарко. Да, дискомфорт есть, но я не страдаю, как ты. Хочешь, поедем завтра кататься на мотоцикле? Уедем куда-нибудь, где нет зданий, свожу тебя в парк. Хочешь, Юра?  
– Хуюра… Кажется, я здесь и сдохну. Так и вижу заголовки газет: “Блистательный чемпион всея Руси перегрелся в степях дружественных республик». Дядя Яша этого мне не простит. Сраный Витя, как ему удается подстраиваться под любую погоду?! Климат-контроль у него, что ли, в жопу встроен?  
Плисецкий был на грани всего. Обморока, теплового удара, постыдного бегства. И только спина Отабека, засевшего за ноутом и сводящего дорожки, примеряла его с окружающей реальностью.  
– Жарко... – в очередной раз проныл Юра.  
– Я могу сделать еще жарче, – Отабек развернулся на стуле к нему всем корпусом, в его глазах горело обещание чего-то еще более более горячего. Того, с чем ни справится ни один ветряной колокольчик.

***  
– Помнишь, Кацудон рассказывал про национальное лакомство, лед с сиропом? – Юра повернулся к Отабеку, вгрызаясь во фруктовый лед, который грозился растечься по пальцам липкой, сладкой волной, портящей все удовольствие от процесса.  
– Угу, какигори, – отозвался Отабек, который даже мороженное ел сосредоточенно, словно существовала какая-то специальная технология.  
Юра взглядом приклеился к чужим губам, в которых то появлялось, то исчезало сладкое лакомство. Мозг перегрелся и завис.  
– Лед крошится в специальной машине в мельчайшую крошку и сверху поливается сиропом, – Юра мечтательно закатил глаза.  
Японская сладость отвлекала на все сто от ненужных сейчас мыслей, от которых становилось еще жарче. Не только снаружи, но и внутри, в животе, вдоль позвоночника прокатываясь горячей волной.  
– Бек, а поехали в следующем году летом в Японию? Там же куча фестивалей. И можно ходить без штанов в их цветастых халатах.  
– Юкатах, Юр!  
– Да без разницы, представляешь, как будет здорово хрустеть ледяной крошкой...  
– Тебе ее на катке, что ли, мало? – вопросительно поднял бровь Отабек.  
– ...Пить их газировку, которую продают только летом, – продолжил мечтать Юрка. – А? На катке? Это мысль!!! Накрошим зубцами в уголке кучку, польем сиропом и подсунем Кацудону. Типа, джапаниз пурэдзэнто, жри не обляпайся. О! Надо ехать в сезон фейерверков, Юри рассказывал же, как у них это красиво, когда над замком в Хасецу расцветают огненные цветы, белоснежные журавли складываются из огненных искр. Интересно, японцы кричат что-то типа нашего «Ура!»??  
Красиво, думал Отабек, когда в твоих глазах будут отражаться огоньки салютов, волшебнейшее зрелище, и волосы эти пшеничные будут переливаться отсветами огней. И ты опять будешь вздыхать, что тебе жарко, поднимать хвост, чтобы проветрить шею, и хрипло просить подуть. А мне будет хотеться вовсе не дуть, а водить пальцами по кромке волос и ниже по шее, отслеживать пульс. Если бы только знал, какая у тебя спина, Юра... Даже с закрытыми глазами Отабек мог бы описать каждый позвонок, каждую родинку… Белоснежные лопатки походили на маленькие крылышки ангела. Чистый рай для кинестетика – мазать сгоревшего Юру, можно потрогать даже те места, которые были под одеждой, ладонями отслеживать изменение температуры на красных участках.  
Юра как-то посмеялся, что порежет на лапшу майку и будет в ней загорать, красно-белый, мать его, тигр. Отабек тогда чуть ладони не стер, как представил себе эту картину.  
А еще летом и так светлые волоски на загоревшей Юриной коже становились совсем золотыми, и, если смотреть на солнце, они переливались всеми цветами радуги.

***  
Отабек вспомнил, как им удалось в межсезонье выбраться в Сочи. Юрка тогда радовался отдыху – море, можно нырять и охлаждать голову под водой, капризничал – новая футболка натирала шовчиками, защитный крем от загара пах не как обычно и очень раздражал, там – камни острые, там – песок крупный, тут – «слишком жарит, и вообще, давай в тень». Мучался в первую ночь – сгорел, спать не мог, вертелся, голова болела. А Отабек обтирал каждый раз, носил воду, добыл яйцо и мазал сгоревшую спину, махал полотенцем, чтобы остыло, и снова клал на лоб. Юрка мог только благодарно улыбаться, но Беку было в радость. Он был счастлив не спать и ухаживать, облегчать мучения Ледяного Тигра, тающего под солнцем.  
Еще через день Юра акклиматизировался и ожил, с восторгом прыгал в волны, густо намазываясь кремом по выходе на берег. А по вечерам они гуляли по территории базы отдыха по пляжу. Вслушивались в скрип галечника – очень летний звук, камни, за день нагретые на солнце, звучали совершенно иначе, как и песок. Днем он был гулким от жара, а остывая – шуршал с серебристыми переливами, можно было закапываться пальцами при ходьбе и наслаждаться безмятежностью, которая так редка при их-то ритме жизни. Вечерний прибой Юра называл ленивым. Утром он сонный, море только проснулось, волны неспешно накатывали и, шурша камушками и песком, отползали обратно. Днем он резвился, нагретый солнцем, игрался с купающимися – этому надо волной под зад, малыша на круге – поближе к берегу, эту мадам на матрасе надо окатить, чтобы не спала. А вот вечером, устав от важных дел и набегов на берег, море могло позволить себе лень. Можно было часами сидеть и наблюдать за этой величественной леностью. Отабек в эти моменты обожал наблюдать за Юрой, больше, чем за волнами. Как там говорят: есть три вещи, на которые можно смотреть бесконечно – как течет вода, горит огонь и как живет Юра. Поэтому Отабек жадно впитывал каждое движение, каждый вздох и взмах руки, как кожа впитывает загар. Чтобы было что вспоминать, когда их разнесет по разным городам и странам. Когда от дня на катке, его стылости и промозглости, будет хотеться только в горячую ванну, в первую очередь, а во вторую – скайп, по возможности, а потом – пожрать.  
Отабек любил жару и любил Юру.


End file.
